transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Guard Duty
Ayotzinco Gates This large courtyard, paved with cobblestones and brick, is the portal to Ayotzinco proper. Fifteen-foot stepped platforms frame the entrance to the city, their stone surfaces masking the high-tech sensors and defensive weaponry within. Native terrans mingle freely with former Militants, all going about their business amidst the energetic bustle that fills this city day and night. Green trees and flowers are in evidence everywhere, as are traces of the Militants' military might. Guards in black power-armor watch the gates carefully, prepared to repel anyone who enters with bad intentions. Laserbeak glides back in silently and lands on a brick step area near a turret and becomes as still as possible. Hinder is currently little more than a small whitish rectangle on Laserbeak's back. It's the only way to fly. Laserbeak twitches his back a bit to get his white cassette sibling off his back.. moocher..he should label! He thinks back on all the energon he mooches, yes, its nice to be The Beakster. Fairway is standing at the gates with rifle in hand doing guard duty. He scans the area, combat visor activated. His mouth is a hard line, and he certainly looks as if he's taking this guard thing very seriously, but he is actually quite distracted thinking about what happened with Focus and his conversation with Hot Rod. Hinder readily slides off of Laserbeak's back and lands on the brick step next to him with a soft clatter. It might be night time, but her almost whiteness would make her a rather obvious beacon. Hello! Here I am! She doesn't transform, though, just stays there for a bit. Cream colored parts shift and fold, the ferret shrinking into an old school cassette tape. Laserbeak watches the Autobot guard closely and waits to see if he walks around patroling the edges of the area while on duty. Unbeknownst to the Autobot(s), a Sweep is hiding nearby. This Sweep could find a single leaf in a forest and hide behind it...successfully. He watches over Hinder and Laserbeak as the two cassettes begin spying. Fairway stays in his place. He hears a noise, a small clatter maybe, and slowly sweeps his gaze from left to right. With a look of consternation, he takes a couple steps away from the gate, lifting his rifle to hold it in both hands. Fairway says, "Hot Rod? Is that you?" Laserbeak remains stock still and dims his optics low but not low enough where he can't see. Cream-colored cassette tape sends a very short distance radio message to Laserbeak. I am NOT rolling in mud! Sunder shortranges to the two cassettes. <> Laserbeak runs a quick readout of that his scensors have picked up for 'mud'.. wet and gloppy dirt.. this whole planet is dirt and dust. He refrains a shiver and radioes back his findings <"yes, far corner of this structure, opposite side of where we are."> Fairway looks behind him. There's no one else in the courtyard. If he were a Decepticon, this would be an opportune time for a strike of some kind. He takes a few more steps out of the gate and raises his rifle as if he's going to fire it into the bushes. Then he thinks better of that. His visor shows energon signatures, but they are small, and it isn't really designed for scouting. "This is Fairway," he calls, feeling a bit foolish. "Is anyone there? Identify yourself, please." Cream-colored cassette tape hms. Too far to go unnoticed. And then the autobot -- one of the ones that followed the 'be nice' rule during the Olympics -- starts calling out supposedly to them. ...heck, why not? She transforms and starts shuffling straight toward Fairway, not even trying to conceal her presence. The cream colored cassette tape opens out and unfolds into the weaselly shape of Decepticon Hinder. Laserbeak can not believe what he just saw his fellow casette just do. But wait, it seems to work for her. He stays as still as before and just studies every square millimeter of the Autobot, hinder is approaching. Sunder? Identify himself and give himself away? HELL NO! The Sweep stays quiet and still, hoping the two cassettes don't end up giving themselves away. Or he might have to swoop in and extricate them from a sticky situation. Fairway continues to advance very carefully, ready to pull the trigger and vaporize the first thing he sees. It occurrs to him that maybe someone in his current frame of mind shouldn't be on guard duty . . . Then he sees Hinder and a look of surprise appearc on his faceplate. "Small one! What are you doing here?" He doesn't go to her immediately, but he lowers his rifle. Hinder's ability to walk right up to Autobots without getting a faceful of laser never ceases to amaze the Sweep. Sunder watches intently. Now this will be interesting. He's ready to pounce in case things go wrong. Hinder looks up at Fairway, just standing there right out in the open. "I'm watching." Fairway hesitates, clearly torn. "Watching. You mean you're spying." He raises the rifle again, but lays off the trigger. He still sees Hinder in the snow on Nepsa. He asks her a question he thinks she'll appreciate. "Why?" Hinder tilts her head a little at Fairway. "I'm curious." Fairway frowns. "I'll bet that's not the only reason." He looks around for a brief second, suddenly nervous. "What are you curious about?" Hinder says, "Things. I am trying to realize the truth." Laserbeak radioes Sunder and Hinder in a quick burst, <"Lets take him-- take him prisoner"> <> the Sweep shortranges. <> Fairway knows that he can't play along with Hinder right now. "You know I have to shoot you. If you don't leave, I have no choice, Little One." Hinder ohs, her head dropping a little. "Okay." She starts to back away the way she came...which is slow going as she can't see where she's stepping. Fairway holds out one hand, palm facing Hinder as he begins to back away slowly. Why does it hurt to see Hinder's head droop? He tells himself that it doesn't. "Elsewhere, Hinder," he says, "on neutral territory. O.K?" Hinder mumbles something about a spoon as she turns to leave. Laserbeak notices the big Autbot that seemed offline now seems to be powering up. He radios Sunder and Hinder quickly <"The big one is coming on line!! We need to abort and esca--retre--leave!"> Fairway looks left and right. There are other energon signatures out there. He doesn't like this at all. Letting a Decepticon go free could get him in real trouble if anyone knew. Against his better judgement, he takes a step further into the open, unsure of what on Cybertron he's thinking about doing. Part of him cannot accept that Hinder may be trying to trick him, but another part is entirely certain that this is the case! The conflict plays itself out on his face. Sunder tenses up, ready to spring if Fairway makes a move against Hinder. Fairway won't get in trouble if he let a Decepticon go because a bigger one tackled him! Laserbeak now notices the huge Autobot (why did they have to make them so big?) seems to be powering down.. mmmm... he radioes again. <"forget what I just said..."> yea buddy, hes really got a grip on this. And through all of this he has not moved one fraction of a millimeter. Hinder watches the conflict on Fairway's face as she continues to back off. She honestly had no ulterior motive, but if the others do something untoward...well, she'll be honestly surprised. Fairway raises a hand. "Hinder," he begins. What is he going to say next? He honestly has no idea. His vocal processor and speech circuits are working independently of his central processor. Perceiving the apparent malfunction seems to stop it. He shuts his mouth and doesn't say anything. Instead, he walks out to Hinder, drops his rifle at his hip and then puts a finger to his mouth. Ssshhh... Laserbeak suddenly jumps off from his perch and attacks Combat: Laserbeak strikes Fairway with his Grab attack! Sunder is a little taken aback at Fairway's sudden odd behavior. Just what is he doing? Well, since he hasn't yet taken aggressive action against Hinder yet, he stays put. Then Laserbeak dives in. He waits to see what happens. Hinder stops and looks back at Fairway when he 'shhhhs' at her, then yeeks and startles when Laserbeak divebombs the Autobot. Her shock is genuine. Laserbeak effectively does a 'flyby' on him and banks around for another attack but it will take a few moments before hes lined up again. Fairway is taken completely by surprise. Laserbeak knocks him to the dirt. He swears, rolling over to draw a bead on the Decepticon, his rifle at the ready. He casts an angry glance Hinder's way before turning to try and track Laserbeak again. Laserbeak is now banked complete around and heading back for FAirway again. He lines his lasers up to fire and squawks, <"Attack!!!"> Hinder yeeks! again at the squawk and cringes backwards away from both Laserbeak and his prey. "Nonono!" The Sweep sighs and then lines up his prey, bursting out from cover and pouncing at Fairway. Fairway hasn't the time to line up a shot at Laserbeak before he's tackled by a Sweep! His rifle spins away, and he finds himself on his back groundscrapping with Sunder. "This is a new low," he snarls, "Even for you, Decepticon!" Combat: Fairway strikes Sunder with his Grab attack! Laserbeak pulls up right before he fires as now his target is swept up by a sweep. Hinder is cringed back against a chunk of stone and hissing in near-panic, though at whom is difficult to say. Sunder snarls at Fairway angrily as he's clobbered. "Retreat, and I'll consider letting you live," the Sweep hisses, "And let us be on our way." Fairway struggles to his feet. He regards the Sweep and Laserbeak with hurt and ire. His voice is low, and his optics bright. "Never." Laserbeak ends up buzzard circling over the Autobot and the Sweep as they are engaged in a scuffle. Hes watching Hinder and puzzled over her sudden hesitent behavior. Perhaps there is something wrong with her and she needs an overhaul. He decides it may be time for a visit to Soundwave. "So be it," Sunder growls, lashing out with his talons, "I have a need to Hunt, so you may as well be the Prey." Sunder succeeds in grasping Fairway, throwing him off-balance. Fairway is tackled yet again, outmatched by Sunder when it comes to sheer power. He goes down fighting, pushing up with his legs to try and get a foot under Sunder's torso. He flails his fists, trying to beat Sunder back. Laserbeak is frustrated because he doesnt reall have a clear shot at the Autobot right now even as good of a shot as he is and he is still watching and waiting for Hinder to make a move. The more she hestitates the more he considers taking her to Soundave. Hinder finally seems to snap out of her panic attack. With one more hiss she charges the scuffling pair, teeth bared to snap at...well, someone. But as chaotic as the moment is, will she bite who she's aiming for? The flailing does little to dissuade Sunder from pressing the attack. His headcannon warms up and discharges a bright laser blast at Fairway. "It is no use. If you fight me, you should prepare to die," the Sweep says. Sunder succeeds in grasping Fairway, throwing him off-balance. Hinder misses Sunder with her grasp attack. Fairway squirms and struggles, pinned under Sunder. He sees Hinder approach. Is she going for the /Decepticon/? Unfortunately, he's a little preoccupied right now with trying to squirm away from the Sweep to give the matter much thought. Combat: Fairway misses Sunder with his Grab attack! Hinder snaps at the continuing scuffle seemingly at random. Hinder misses Sunder with her grasp attack. Sunder notices that Hinder's been snapping at random, and quickly pulls his ankle out of the way. "Primus!" he curses lightly, "My ankles are not for biting, little one! He tries slashing at Fairway again. "All would have gone well for you if you had let the Small One be," he says. Sunder succeeds in grasping Fairway, throwing him off-balance. Fairway doesn't believe Sunder for a second, and he feels no compulsion to clarify his intensions to his attack. He gives one last great heave, trying to roll Sunder away and get to his feet and retrieve his rifle. Combat: Fairway misses Sunder with his Grab attack! Laserbeak Laserbeak sees Hinder jump into the fray but it looks like shes... who is she snapping at? IT looked like Sunder. Oh now he knows theres something wrong wtih her. He squawks, <"Leave the Aubotot!!"> Hinder hisses when Sunder addresses her, still apparently in a panic as she snaps randomly again. Hinder succeeds in grasping Fairway, throwing him off-balance. Sunder growls as Fairway continues to flail ineffectually. He hears Laserbeak and considers. "Small One, let us be off. Let this foolish one lick his wounds and regret that he engaged us." He backs off from Fairway just enough to let Hinder escape. Fairway grits his teeth as Hinder bites his arm. He rolls toward her, the affected arm stretched out, but does nothing to try and shake her off. Instead, he simply starts to stand, assuming that she'll let loose once she feels her feet leaving the ground. "Run," he tells Laserbeak and Sunder, "and consider yourselves lucky." He looks down to see what Hinder will do, a mix of emotions on his face. Hinder lets go the moment her feet start to leave the ground, and snaps at the next closest limb. Yep, still in full panic mode. Laserbeak suddenly dives downward at what looks to be at the Autobot but at the last second he veers to the side and scoops Hinder up in his claws. pulling back up hard he squawks, <"Sunder! We leave!!"> and he flies out of there as fast as he can. Hinder yeeks as she's scooped up and she snaps at her assailant before realizing it's Laserbeak. Hinder misses Laserbeak with her grasp attack. Sunder waits until Laserbeak has safely scooped up Hinder before leaping into the air to depart. "I depart because it suits me to do so," he says to Fairway, "Another time and you may not be so fortunate." The Sweep transforms and speeds away. Sunder's head disappears into his chest, his wings fold around him, and now he is in Sweepcraft mode, his headcannon still visible. Combat: Sweepcraft begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. Laserbeak squawks at the swipe and nimbly shifts his targeted claw without dropping her or getting bit. He glances down and hisses slightly, <"you need an overhaul. Im taking you to Soundwave."> Combat: Laserbeak begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Sweepcraft Category:Logs Category:2030 Category:Non-TP